Nuclear weapons (Tiberium)
"Watch it you dont want those things to blow! Why? Nothings going to happen---''" :''Nod Soldiers stealing Nukes A nuclear weapon is a device based upon the instant and massive release of energy following the fission or fusion of atoms. Fission devices, also known as atomic bombs, require the breakup of a "large" atom, such as enriched uranium or plutonium. Much more powerful fusion devices use a fission device to force the fusion of two atoms of a hydrogen isotope; and are generally referred to as either thermonuclear or hydrogen bombs. Despite atomic bombs being "small" nuclear devices, their blast yield and destructive potential are still far greater than any conventional explosives. Additionally, nuclear weapons also generate dangerous types of radiation, such as gamma and x-rays, which pose a significant risk to human health even after the bombs have exploded. The most common method of delivery for nuclear weaponry is through the use of ballistic missiles. Two uses of nuclear weapons exist, Tactical usage of which the weapon is aimed at military targets and other tactical targets, and Strategic uses, where the weapon is used on stragegic targets such as factories, residential areas, and financial targets. The Strategic usage is typically done with the vastly more powerful fusion warhead, however it is rarely used this way as It leaves nothing for the user to take. The original atomic bombs were invented during the Great War between the Allies and the Soviets by the latter. One of the key figures of the project was Vladimir Kosygin, a high ranking officer in the Red Army that defected to the Allies upon realizing the destructive potential of these weapons. Once within their custody, he revealed the location of Dark Horseman, a nuclear weapons research base in Siberia. The Allies assaulted the base, but once the Soviets took notice of the advancing forces, and launched an attack against European cities. Quickly, the control center was infiltrated and with help from Tanya Adams, the missiles were disarmed mid-flight, with one landing on the front lawn of the Parliament building in London, with a harmless 2 kiloton warhead (unarmed). The Soviets continued to manufacture low-yield weapons, but Allies repeatedly intercepted and destroyed these convoys, limiting the possibility of the weapons being actually used against them, except for a single missile that was launched on advancing Allied forces on the outskirts of Moscow. Witnessing the awesome power of these weapons, Nod took a keen interest in the technology, noticing that not only was it extremely powerful, but modern techniques would make the weapons much more powerful than they were during the Great World War II. Through unknown means, Nod managed to find and enrich sufficient uranium for a powerful weapon, much more powerful than the nuclear weapons of the Great War. Thus, Nod became a second nuclear power in the world, right after GDI-aligned countries. However, as Charles Olivetti stated in an interview for WWN, the Initiative member-states has swore never to use nuclear weapons, as the cost for civilians was too great. Before Nod nuclear weapons could be deployed en masse, GDI forces intruded onto the holy ground of Nod's first headquarters, in Sarajevo. Not even the power of nuclear weaponry could prevent them from breaking into Nod's bases and destroying the Temple of Nod itself. GDI continued to store nuclear warheads and their delivery systems after the war, but according to internal agreements, they were stored and their use forbidden. The Australian Outback and numerous heavily guarded nuclear silos in Europe and North America continue to operate and exist to this day. The GDI command came close to issuing the order to use these weapons against Nod (who deployed their own massive arsenal) against Nod in 2047, right after the beginning of the Third Tiberium War. However, the order was never issued. Effectiveness and usage Great World War II During Great World War II, nuclear weapons were equivalent to large scale napalm runs, capable of killing infantry within its effects, but doing only moderate damage to buildings or vehicles within its effects. However, it could be fired anywhere the owner wished via a nuclear missile silo, and its radius of destruction gave made it a viable option. Note that the above description applied only to sturdy military structures. Against unprotected civilians, nuclear weaponry would be extremely deadly, necessitating the Allies' raid against the first four nuclear missile silos to be deployed by the Soviets. The nuclear weapons were launched from a nuclear silo that had heavy armor and required a large amount of power. Once launched, they could not be stopped by any regular means. The First Tiberium War "Nuclear missile Launched!" :EVA Nod's nuclear weapons were launched from its command center and holiest place: The Temple of Nod. Thanks to the advanced technology of the time as compared to the 1950s, Nod's nuclear weapons were vastly more powerful than their Soviet predecessors. A direct hit would shatter any building, including a construction yard or an advanced communications center. Furthermore, within the blast radius, other structures were also destroyed - it was not uncommon to see that several structures were destroyed in a hit, and several others were severely damaged. Infantry would be completely obliterated within the blast radius, and vehicles appreciably damaged. GDI commanders were therefore grateful that Nod was unable to utilize these weapons more effectively. Like the first nuclear weapon, Nod's nuclear weapons were also capable of killing infantry within its effects, but the increased power allowed it to destroy any structure in the area surrounding the epicenter immediately. Some very sturdily built vehicles, such as Mammoth tanks, could survive a nuclear strike, although extremely damaged. Though short range ballistic missile launches were not a problem, as the missile could accurately hit any scouted target, destroying an enemy position far away from the launch facility with an ICBM, even with an high yield nuclear warhead, was more difficult. To remedy this, the Brotherhood developed the Retribution Beacon, which would send a ultra-low frequency band signal to allow for more accurate guidance of nuclear ordinance at range. This attack was almost guaranteed suicide, however, as the nuclear missile's blast yield was enormous, and someone had to be on site at the target to place the beacon. This means of nuclear strike could only be stopped by using a specialised engineering gun tool, like the GDI Gizmo Repair Gun. GDI aligned countries also possessed stockpiles of nuclear weapons and delivery systems (most of this were subterrainian missile silos, while USA possesed a number submarine-launched ICBMs and Russia possesed several railroad-based mobile launchers), but due to internal agreements, they weren't used. Doctor Charles Olivetti stated in a WWN interview, that the cost of civilian lives makes the use of nuclear weaponry unimaginable. Kane chose not to use nuclear weapons openly during the First Tiberium War, probably to avoid testing UNSC and UNGDI leaders' resolve on the question. Following the war, however, splinter Nod factions began to deviate from Kane's typical M.O., choosing to use the remnants of the Brotherhood's nuclear arsenal to full effect, despite the backlash recieved. After the destruction of the Temple of Nod in Sarajevo, a splinter cell attacked GDI recovery efforts in the area, attempting to salvage the ICBMs. Agent Delphi had scouted Nod's positions, and showed GDI forces the best way to strike, ending the nuclear threat, for a time. Later, during the Global Peace Conference, Nod forces attacked the delegates. A Nod commander, still in control of the South African Temple launched a missile, hoping to wipe out both his enemies within Nod, and the GDI-sponsered politicians. A GDI squad managed to sneak into the area and evacuate the delegates before the missile impacted. In retaliation, GDI forces began a massive assault on the South African base, pinning all Nod forces down inside the area, and airstrikes were called in to destroy the Temple. The commander, disabling all his base defenses to power the Temple, managed to keep his troops in order long enough to fire his final nuclear missile, wiping out the nearby GDI base. Nod forces used this opportunity to abandon the base after destroying any evidence GDI could use to track them down. The Second Tiberium War The Brotherhood largely limited the use of nuclear weapons during the Second Tiberium War, preferring processed Tiberium as a weapon of mass destruction. It is confirmed that Kane ordered a nuclear attack during this war to destroy Vega's pyramid. Also, Nod had a plan to mount nuclear ICBMs on mobile launch platforms and destroy the GDSS Philadelphia, however GDI commander Michael McNeil managed to put an end to this plan during his assault on Kane's Cairo base. The Third Tiberium War "I know it is not you commander but whoever did this treachery will pay for this. In the meantime Obliterate GDI! '''NUKE THEM IF YOU WISH!'" :''Kane Nuclear ballistic missiles once again became a vital part of the Nod arsenal after their defeat in 2030. Slowly rebuilding, a massive silo complex was erected and held much of it's nuclear arsenal. A nuclear ICBM was responsible for obliterating the GDSS Philadelphia. GDI possesed nuclear weapons, stored in protective storages in Australian Outback, or mounted on ICBMs in a numner of GDI-operated missile silos (latter were kept ready for launch anytime). But the order of using these weapon was not given, first because of Nod forces were scattered in populated areas, and civilian casualties would be significiant. Due to internal agreements, GDI did not sanction nuclear attacks against the Scrin, altough their major bases were in unpopulated Red Zones. It is propable that in the wake of the Sarajevo fiasco, the GDI brass feared creating dangerous Tiberium fallout again. After Cairo fell, Nod was forced to hijack GDI nuclear warheads in Australia, and hack GDI's launch codes from a Technology Center in Sydney. After this, the missiles were launched, once again, from the crown jewel of the Brotherhood, the Temple of Nod. One such warhead was used to destroy GDI's presence in Sydney, following Kane's re-emergence. Behind the scenes In CNC3 Tiberium Wars Nukes do not leave radiation unlike in Generals. See also RA2:Nuclear weapons: The one in RA universe only without Albert nukes do not exist. Category:Soviet GWWII Arsenal Category:Nod TWI Arsenal Category:Nod TWII Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Weapons Category:Science and technology Category:Support Powers